crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Virtual Simulation System
The Virtual Simulation System is a virtual reality system that assists in designing a strong Crush Gear and simulates the Gear Fighting experience for its users. The latter feature of the system is primarily used by the Manganji Dreams and certain members of the Tobita Club. Developed by the Manganji Laboratory, the system makes its first appearance in the 15th episode in Crush Gear Turbo. Details The Virtual Simulation System consists of a circular platform where the users stand on throughout the virtual battle. The virtual environment, designed to emulate the actual Gear Fighting up to the smallest detail, is controlled from the control console. The operator for the control console selects a Crush Gear to be used by the user, as well as the opponents for the user's Gear in a virtual battle. The settings for the user's Gear can be changed in real time by the operator according to the battle's needs. Certain changes, such as an increase of motor power in the user's Gear, requires the battle to be restarted for the changes to take effect. The Virtual Simulation System is said to be run by the most powerful computer in the Manganji Laboratory, and any Crush Gear data inserted can be processed by the computer in a short amount of time. The Crush Gear data used for the system are stored into the battle system inside a master computer. This is done to save time and to ensure the system's readiness for use, since the system does not have to reload the data. Although retrieving the data requires a password, the Crush Gear data stored can be permanently deleted by defeating its simulation copy in a virtual Gear Fight. With the exception of the Shinomiya twins (see "Other Notes" below), the users wear a virtual gear consisting of a headset and a pair of gloves to experience the virtual Gear Fighting. The headset display shows the elapsed time and gauges related to the Gear performance (such as damage level and power) along with the battle itself. The camera view can be changed by pressing the back of the headset so that the Gear Fight can be viewed from various angles, such as from the users' view or from the Gear's. The Virtual Simulation System is introduced in episode 15 where Kyousuke is brought around the Manganji Laboratory by Takeshi. The Gear Master tries out the system by battling the virtual copy of Dino Spartan against Gougetsu. Unknown to Kyousuke, Takeshi (with the assistance from the laboratory chief) downloads the Garuda Eagle data from the former's Gear case that is connected to the control console. After realizing what happened to the Garuda Eagle data, Kyousuke decides to retrieve the data from them but he is forced to leave the Manganji Laboratory. The Gear Master, along with Kaoru and Kouya, sneak into the facility's virtual training room at night and erase the said data from the system by making the latter defeating the virtual copy of Garuda Eagle. The Virtual Simulation System makes its appearance again in episode 34, where it is used by the Manganji Dreams members (Dan and the Shinomiya twins) as part of their last-minute preparations for the Asia Cup finals. Other notes * Kyousuke is the only character that is able to both operate and use the Virtual Simulation System. * Throughout Kyousuke's virtual Gear Fight in episode 15, Takeshi is seen communicating with him through headphones. However in episode 16, Kyousuke communicates with Kouya by speaking directly to him throughout the virtual battle. * In episode 34, Rin and Rai are seen wearing virtual helmets instead of headsets during their team's last-minute preparations. The difference in the twin's virtual gear is possibly done to facilitate their telepathic ability in virtual battle. Images Interface VSS-GarudaEagle.jpg|The virtual Garuda Eagle seen from the headset VSS-GearView.jpg|A virtual battle seen from Dino Spartan's angle VSS-GearSelect.jpg|The Gear selection screen VSS-Setting.jpg|The settings menu System users Kouya-VirtualBattle.jpg|Kouya using the Virtual Simulation System Jin-VirtualBattle.jpg|Kyousuke using the Virtual Simulation System Dan--VirtualBattle.jpg|Dan using the Virtual Simulation System Rin-VirtualBattle.jpg|Rin using the Virtual Simulation System Rai-VirtualBattle.jpg|Rai using the Virtual Simulation System Takeshi-VirtualBattle.jpg|Takeshi using the Virtual Simulation System (note the animation error) Category:Crush Gear